sol y luna:los herederos celestiales
by Nanami hyuuga
Summary: Un enemigo del pasado trata de separar a dos corazones puros dejando un camino de odio y tristesa ¿Podran estos dos corazones reunirse despues de todo?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Hablando: Naruto

Pensando:"Naruto"

**La princesa lunar: la descendiente de yuka**

_En un mundo lleno de oscuridad, tristeza y guerras hay algo que fue olvidado al paso de los tiempos y en este presente será la fuerza más poderosa de los tiempos, dos seres distintos atrapados en el egoísmo de sus razas llenaran los corazones de los otros con sus sentimientos puros, pero no solo purificara sus tierras, sino la de todos los mundos posibles. El resplandor que emana de ella es tan fuerte que los corazones mas fríos se llenaran de calidad y la maldad de este mundo se debilitara y un reino lleno de paz llegara, tal fuerte esta unión será, que la fuerza nacerá a través del tiempo para que la maldad no regrese y estos seres podrán iluminar el camino para las generaciones futuras, todos se preguntaran cual es tal fuerza bueno esa fuerza tiene muchos significados pero todos responden a un solo nombre el **AMOR….**_

_-Bueno es todo lo que dice el pergamino, esto es lo necesario para resolver este problema querida yumi -_

_-pero señora hirari no se si eso podrá convencerla, se que este manuscrito ha ayudado antes pero que pasara si no funciona –hablo yumi con preocupación_

_-si esto no le ayuda a recordar, ayúdale en todo lo posible. si es necesario muéstrale sus vidas pasadas –dijo seriamente hirari_

_-Pero ¿eso no está prohibido?-hablo yumi con duda _

–_Así es yumi chan pero esto es urgente si no resolvemos este problema el mundo peligrara y no solo este, si no todas las dimensiones posibles-dijo hirari_

_-haré todo lo posible-diciendo esto desaparece en una explosión_

_En un lugar oscuro sin vida donde ni un rayo de luz existía, estaba una pequeña dama que luchaba consigo misma, estaba atada con grandes cadenas que rodeaban todo su cuerpo desnudo la cuales presionaban con más fuerza provocando que de gritos desgarradores que rebotaban en el lugar._

_-Haaaaaaaaaa –gritaba la joven_

_-¿princesa tsuki está bien?-preguntaba un ser enorme detrás de ella que tenia la mismas cadenas que la presionaban mas y mas a cada minuto_

_-S...Si...yu…yuka chan no te preocupes cof cof – (como dije no soy buena con los sonidos) decía la joven princesa _

_-que haremos para salir de aaaaaaaaarg a...a...aquí –decía Yuka mientras las cadenas la presionaban_

_-n…no lo sé e...ella tiene todo el control-mientras dirigía su vista a unas enormes puertas en frente suyo cerradas con un gran sello._

_Mientras tanto: _

_En medio del lugar que se encontraba devastado, los habitantes y los ninjas de konoha podían ver a una chica de pelo negro azulino, la piel como la nieve y ojos aperlados que destellaban un color opaco de ellos los cuales empezaron a cerrase de a poco quedando en un trance temporal en medio de las calles de konoha ._

_-Procura de no hacerle daño ino, necesitamos información y ella es nuestra fuente –decía un hombre de piel bronceada, el pelo rubio como los rayos del sol, ojos azules como los mismos mares y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas – "que paso contigo, porque te has transformado en esto, que nos ocultas"- pensaba el rubio con tristeza _

_-como ordene hokage sama….Shintenshin no jutsu kazen–dijo ino (con este jutsu ella logro que la ojiperla caiga inconsciente y pueda entrar en su mente)_

_En otro lugar, apartado de donde se encontraba la princesa enjaulada, en medio de la oscuridad se encontraba la ojiperla _

_-No podrán detenerme con esto, no volverán a herirme, obtendré mi venganza y luego destruiré konoha, ese es mi destino –hablaba la chica en medio del vacío pero una chica aparece y se quedan mirando fijamente hasta que ino decide hablar. _

_-no puedo ser…. responde ¿qué haces?, dime hinata, porque lo haces, ¿Por qué nos atacas?, que paso contigo, donde está la chica tierna, amable y dulce, ¿dónde está mi amiga? –decía mientras empezaba a derramar gruesas lagrimas._

_-Jaja jajaja parece que aun no lo entiendes –decía la ojiperla quien empezó a juntar chacra alrededor de su cuerpo y a la vez sus ojos se volvían totalmente negro y su cabello cambiaba de color de un negro azulino a un color rojizo como el fuego mientras la yamanaka quedaba en shock por lo que veía-solo cambie de apariencia para que pueda sorprenderlos y atacar primero y funciono jjajaja.  
_

_-¿qui...Quien eres tú?-decía ino _

_-Mi nombre es Hinamori, akuki Hinamori y por cierto tu amiga, digamos que ella era muy débil para mi, deberías haber visto como rogaba por su vida jajaja solo era un estorbo- dijo hinamori_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está hinata? ¡Contesta!-grito ino _

_-solo te diré que ya no molestara mas ,ahora, largo de mi vista –mientras empezaba a juntar chacra y –RASENGAN-mientras atacaba a ino._

_-¿qué? El rasen... haaaa-ino salió volando, trato de ponerse de pie pero hinamori la sostuvo del cuello y el chacra rojo empezó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo hasta que llego hacia la boca de ino y se introducía por ella hasta que ino quedo inconsciente._

_Fuera de la mente de la chica estaban todos sus compañeros esperando que la yamanaka reaccione y informe lo que ha visto, en ese momento despierta pero con gruesas lagrimas en su rostro._

_-Ino, ino, ¿qué paso? dinos que viste –decía un hombre de pelo negro que desafiaba la gravedad._

_- shikamaru, ella no es hi...Hinata -decía entre sollozos _

_-Pero que estás diciendo ino, ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué descubriste? Habla –decía un rubio de ojos azules _

_-Naruto el nombre de esa chica es hinamori akuki y sé que se parece a hinata, pero no lo es, dentro su mente pude ver al parecer ,su verdadera apariencia, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos eran totalmente negros pero eso no es todo –dijo mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente _

_-Demonios ino, termina de una buena ves –dijo desesperado Naruto _

_-Tranquilízate naruto déjala hablar, prosigue ino –dijo shikamaru mientras el resto de sus compañeros se acercaban para poder escucharla_

_-Primero ella me ataco con un ataque en particular, vino muy rápido, pero escuche que dijo que era el rasengan- _

_-¿Qué? el rasengan, pero los únicos que dominamos esa técnica es mi nissan y yo-hablo un joven de cabello negro _

_-lo sé konohamaru, pero ella pudo dominarlo pero eso no es lo peor, ella me dijo que –empezó a llorar nuevamente-q...Que hi...Hi…hinata e...ella…._

_-Ino que pasa con hinata por favor continua –decía naruto preocupado mientras shikamaru y choji la calmaban y empezó a hablar pero con tristeza._

_-Al parecer hinata y la tal hinamori se enfrentaron pero-todos los presentes se sorprendieron pero la dejaron continuar-pero hinata no pudo con ella y me dijo que ella ya no sería un estorbo por eso pienso que hinata está muer….-_

_-NO-todos voltearon a ver un rubio que estaba entre la tristeza y la desesperación-ELLA NO ESTA MU...NO, ES IMPOSIBLE –Mientras notables lagrimas caían por su barbilla _

_Todos veían con tristeza a su rubio hokage, ellos sabían lo que había pasado con la heredera hyuga, y también que no podían hablar de ello, tan solo recordarlo hacia que el rubio se sintiera desvanecer, su corazón dejaba de latir y se dejaba llevar por la tristeza. Ese día había recibido una buena paliza pero eso a él no le importo, solo podía ver la imagen de ese momento una y otra vez a cada minuto del día. _

_-"Ella no puede, es imposible"-apretaba los nudillos fuertemente mientras trataba de no derramar mas lagrimas pero noto las miradas de sus amigas y se calmo-ino debemos obtener más información ¿dime has dominado la técnica de demostración mental?-dijo mientras Tsunade iba con el cuerpo de Hinamori y le inyectaba un suero tranquilizador._

_-"naruto, no deberías fingir que estas bien, porque sabemos que no es así"-escucha la pregunta de naruto-¿he? Si ya la he perfeccionado…. ¡jutsu demostración mental! –(imaginación mía) una cortina de humo sale de la cabeza de hinamori donde muestra un lugar lleno de oscuridad y dentro de ella a hinamori que como dijo ino tenía el pelo rojo y ojos negros._

_-jutsu completado…ahora todos podemos observar todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos y con el suero que le aplico tsunade sama no despertara dentro de unas horas-dijo ino _

_-bien, ahora debemos averiguar quién es y cuando se encontró con hinata y todo lo que necesitamos saber –hablo Naruto un poco serio._

_-Naruto estás seguro que ella sabrá sobre lo que ha ocurrido en este tiempo-decía shikamaru_

_-si la tal hinamori se encontró con hinata eso quiere decir que tiene información-hablo un poco serio el ojiazul_

_Dentro de la prisión que tenía a la princesa, las cadenas presionaban más y tanto como ella y yuka (el ser enorme) sufrían mucho daño hasta que yuka pudo detectar algo._

_-¿yu…yuka chan que sucede?-hablo la chica_

_-princesa tsuki alguien está aquí-_

_-¿de quién se trata?-_

_-no lo sé pero es diferente hay un aura que la rodea que es muy reconfortante_

-yo también la ciento, espero que con su presencia las cosas mejoren-

-Espero que así sea princesa Tsuki-

_Afuera de la aldea se encontraba una persona observando lo que ocurría en la aldea, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos violáceos , tenia puesta un vestido blanco sin mangas que llegaba hasta sus rodillas con pequeños toques dorados en los bordes de la parte superior la cuales tenían forma de pequeños corazones y en la cintura un listón dorado con un moño en forma de corazón con listones sobresaliendo, desde el lugar pude ver como la torre del hokage y sus alrededores estaban destruidos._

_-Esto se salió de control, ¿Cómo demonios terminamos en esto?-dijo antes de desaparecer en una brisa._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& continuara…..

Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado

Gracias por leer

Cualquier comentario pueden dejar unos reviews Byeeee


	2. El lamento de hinata

DECLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 2.

Luego de numerosas batallas en las que varias vidas se perdieron el silencio del lugar fue llenado de eufóricos gritos de celebración, así es, la alianza shinobi había superado uno de las más grandes pesadillas de los ninjas, la cuarta guerra shinobi, pero gracias al valor de sus ninjas lograron triunfar y en especial la determinación, la confianza y el corazón de un ninja cabeza huaca quién había derrotado a Madara y obito. Al principio todos se llenaban de preocupación ya que el joven rubio de piel bronceada no se encontraba por ningún lado pensando en lo peor empezaron a entristecerse pero la felicidad cayo al lugar cuando un ninja peli plateado traía al joven desmayado y estaba gravemente herido pero no corría peligro de morir y los gritos llenaron de nuevo el lugar.

Varios semanas después en el hospital de konoha se encontraba nuestro héroe descansado en la cama de su cuarto quien ya estaba abriendo los ojos.

-"¿he? ¿Dónde estoy?"-en ese momento empieza a recordar – Pero porque estoy aquí debo ir madara, la gue…

-ya cálmate dobe-

-¿he? Teme…. ¡TEME!-y lo golpea

-¡ porque el golpe dobe!-

-¡Por irte de la aldea teme!

-pero ya estoy aquí ¿no? y deja de llamarme teme dobe-

-y tu déjame de llamarme dobe teme

-dobe

-teme

-¡DOBE!

-¡TEME!

Las puertas se abren dejando a entrar a la hokage pero ellos no le dieron importancia y seguían discutiendo hasta que

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!-grito con aura asesina a su alrededor y los dos sudaron frio parecía que los iba agolpear hasta que sakura entra.

-calma tsunade sama estamos en el hospital y ya sabe cómo son estos dos idiotas –dijo tratando de calmarla hasta que lo logro y los chicos soltaron un suspiro

-Tienes razón sakura, bien- deja la cara seria por una sonrisa -naruto me alegro que estés bien –en eso recordó su batalla con Madara en la que logro ganar y soltó una sonrisa.

-Es cierto naruto ya nos estabas preocupando incluso sasuke empezaba a deprimirse por ti-dijo sakura

Naruto volteo para ver a sasuke – ¿eso es cierto teme?

-hmp-volteando hacia un lado indefinido

-jajaja donde quedo tú lado frio teme-luego de reírse vio algo serio a tsunade quien entendió lo que iba a preguntar.

-ya sé lo que quieres saber y te lo diré. Hablé con el señor feudal y me dijo que como sasuke es el último Uchiha no será encarcelado pero estará vigilado las 24 horas, no lo dejaran salir de la aldea por un tiempo y comenzara como gennin donde se había quedado,eso es todo.

-que bueno, no es así sasuke-kun-dijo la haruno con una sonrisa.

-como digas-con una mirada sin interés.

-"sasuke-kun…. No me detendré serás mío chaaaaaaaaaa"-pensaba sakura

-jajaja teme aun eres un gennin jajaja-decía con burla el rubio

-pero no soy el único dobe-dijo el azabache

- me las pagaras teme y deja de llamarme dobe teme-

-dobe

-teme

-no llevan ni 5 minutos y ya son los mismos –suspiro- que se le puede hacer-LOS DOS CALLENCE DE UNA BUENA VEZ-mientras le daba un golpe a los dos.

Después de que tsunade revisara a naruto las puertas se abren y dejan entrar a todos los amigos del rubio.

-Qué bueno que estés bien naruto, no es así akamaru- dijo el inuzuca recibiendo un ladrido de su amigo perro.

-que problemático eres naruto-dijo sin muchas ganas pero feliz el flojo de shikamaru.

-que ñum bue ñum no, ahora ñum podemos comer ñum juntos ñum- decía choji mientras comía unas papas.

-siempre piensas en comer chouji-decía la yamanaka

-Siiii, tu llama de la juventud sigue ardiendo naruto-dijo lee con fuego en los ojos

-tú y tu llama –suspira - ya me cansan-dijo su compañera ten ten mientras todos los veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Naruto podía ver a todos sus amigos feliz de tenerlos, ya que no podía haber llagado a lo que era ahora sin ellos y en eso se da cuenta que alguien faltaba en el lugar.

-¿Dónde está hinata?-pregunta

-¿hu? Hinata no se, oye shino tú la viste-dijo kiba al abúrame

-Estaba detrás de nosotros de seguro no tarda-le contesto en eso las puertas se abren y se escucha en fuerte golpe cuando voltean ven a la hyuga con la cara contra el piso y antes de que alguien diga ella habla.

-itai itai e...Eso dolió mucho- decía con una lagrima en los ojos y en el otro extremo de la habitación, naruto le pareció muy adorable como se veía, pero no era el único. Sasuke la veía con un pequeño sonrojo que nadie noto ya que todos intentaban no soltar una risa por lo visto, pero de nuevo antes de que ellos pudieran hablar ella lo hiso de nuevo.

- mierda –suspiro- soy tan estúpida que me tropecé con mis propios pies, entiendo porque mi padre sigue pensando que soy una desgracia para el clan, lo ha dicho tantas veces que pienso que fue error nacer –se lamentaba la chica mientras todos la observaban con sorpresa y tristeza por lo que ella misma decía, naruto quería hablar pero de nuevo le gano.

-incluso mi propia hermana a la que jure proteger me mira tan fríamente, yo…yo desearía ser la misma de antes, toda mi vida es un fraude ,un engaño, yo no soy así ,desearía que ella estuviera aquí –todas la miraron sin entender por lo que decía -y para colmo mi primo también se fue, lo extraño tanto…. –decía con la cabeza baja ,aun en el piso y sin notar que estaba en el cuarto de Naruto y que todos estaban ahí ,cuando una flor de cerezo entra y ella la agarra-sakura ….como te odio –esto sorprendió a todos porque sabían que ella no nació para odiar pero ahí estaba diciendo que odiaba a sakura.

Ella suelta una pequeña sonrisa-es difícil fingir ser linda contigo, desde la primera vez que te vi, antes de conocer a naruto te vi a los ojos y pude ver maldad, sangre, y oscuridad reflejados en ellos, no sé que será pero me causa terror estar contigo, desearía saber quién eres o que eres, pero no puedo hacer nada porque tú tienes algo que me gustaría tener, pero no puedo tenerlo ya que el solo me evita cada vez que lo veo, jaja pero porque me sorprende si desde que me conoció el piensa que soy una rara, me evita desde que le conté mis sentimientos en la batalla de pain pero no me importaba dar mi vida por él otra vez, pero ni siquiera me dio un gracias-en eso todos ven con enojo al rubio y en especial el equipo ocho mientras el solo sudaba frio pero cuando estaban a punto de matarlo ella continua aun sin darse cuenta que no estaba sola.

-suspiro –ya me canse de ser alguien quien no soy, sufrí mucho cuando ella se fue y provoco un cambio en mi vida pero es hora de seguir, jeje recuerdo cuando dijo que algún día me enamoraría de un chico muy especial para mí, que me casaría, que tendría hijos con él y sería una gran madre pero yo le dije que no, que nunca me enamoraría y que seguiría mi sueño, e incluso se lo prometí, también recuerdo la historia que me conto sobre kushina y el yondaime minato sobre como empezaron su relación, cuando kushina fue secuestrada por la aldea del sonido por su extraño chakra y minato la rescato, también me dijo sobre el compromiso que tenia con su hijo y que tal vez mi relación sea igual el tímido y la hiperactiva pero resulto que yo soy la tímida esto es ,es como diría shikamaru mm problemático jejeje ha me hubiera gustado que el hijo de yondaime estaría vivo así estaría casada con él y poder olvidar a naruto pero nooo, para mi mala suerte murió junto con sus padres, esto es frustrante-aprieta los puños ,cierra los ojos mientras mira hacia el techo

-MALDITO KYUBI ARRUINASTE MI COMPROMISO – grito para volver a su posición inicial, cuando dijo eso tsunade y naruto se sorprendieron por que conocía la historia de sus padres y que también se supone que están comprometidos-Vaya eso sonó egoísta además, si fuera a pasar que el hijo de cuarto acepte casarse con migo jajaja jeje soy una perdedora, inútil… bueno, se supone que iría a visitar a naruto, pero no lo hare, ya me canse de esperarlo, desde hoy naruto uzumaki solo será un compañero shinobi para mi, después de todo se nota que sigue estando enamorado de sakura, aunque me da mala espina lo acepto, es hora de comenzar de nuevo -se da la vuelta y queda contra la puerta tomando el manubrio –naruto espero que seas feliz con tu cerezo….. Porque te prometo que yo si seré feliz, cuando la verdadera hinata hyuga renazca de la oscuridad, hinata miso regresara, ya lo veras uzumaki kun-diciendo eso se retira del salón sin darse cuenta que todo lo que dijo fue escuchado por todos y lo que no vieron es que sakura puso una gran sonrisa después de que se fue.

-"jajaja que bien hinata has hecho lo correcto ya no puedo esperar para contárselo"-pensaba la peli rosa.

-"porque me duele que ella me olvide"-pensaba el chico rubio

-¿a qué se refería cuando dijo que la hinata miso volverá?-pregunto kiba

-"vaya hasta que se decidió en cambiar"-pensaba el azabache - Lo sabrán pronto, pero créanme que la hinata que todos conocen está muerta-dijo sasuke

-¿A qué te refieres con eso sasuke-kun?-pregunto una Ino muy confundida

Sasuke se dirige asía la puerta y antes de irse dice –ya verán -y con eso cierra la puerta

-pero aun no entiendo el odio que tiene, sakura tu sa…. ¿Y sakura-chan?-dijo lee

-esto es problemático-dijo shikamaru "esto trae problemas mejor hablo con tsunade sama y los otros"-mira a tsunade y esta entiende a que se refiere.

-Naruto debes descansar en unos te daremos de alta –dijo tsunade y recibe un asentimiento del rubio-bueno chicos hay que dejarlo solo, retírense -y todos se van dejando al rubio-"y yo pensé que esto sería fácil je creo que me equivoque"

Antes de irse a sus respectivas casas, la hokage les había dicho a todos que lo que escucharon no debería ser hablado, recibiendo un "si hokage sama"

Naruto se encontraba pensando en ese cuarto, lo que acaba de pasar lo dejo desconcertado y lo único que tenia era una cosa.

OLVIDO

Esa palabra rondaba por su cabeza una y otra y otra vez causando que una lagrima saliera recorriendo su rostro.

-No quiero, no quiero-decía el rubio –no quiero ser olvidado -y con eso se durmió pero dentro del rubio el zorro también había presenciado la escena-** Con que el juego ha comenzado ¿he?, esto será interesante, jejeje me pregunto si esta vez lo lograran o caerán de nuevo-decía el zorro gigante**

En un lugar desconocido se podía ver un castillo desgastado con arboles sin vida y pequeñas lapidas a su alrededor junto con un rio lleno de sangre.

-_Vaya, así que yami logro convencerla jajaja, sakura si hay un problema ya sabes que hacer-decía una sombra que tenia la forma de una mujer_

_-si kurei sama-retirándose en una nube de humo_

_-Muy pronto tendré el control de este mundo._

_&&&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%_

_Bien este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado._

_Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo llamado "el regreso de hinata miso"_

_¿Hinata olvidara a Naruto? ,¿Quién es la tal kurei? ,¿Quién es hinata miso? _

_Todas las respuestas se encontrar a lo largo de la historia._

_Se aceptan reviews Byeeee_

_Atte. : Hanataro _


	3. El regreso de hinata miso

Se preguntaran que el capitulo 2 fue exagerado por la caída de Hina y todo eso pero en este capi le explicare que pensaba Hinata mientras hablaba y también como dice el titulo el regreso de hinata miso.

Capitulo 3:

Una chica peli azul con la piel blanca y ojos perla estaba acostada en su cama pero se veía algo pensativa y empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado la semana anterior antes de resignarse de ver a Naruto(o eso creía ya que no sabía que si fue con él).

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era de mañana en la aldea de konoha ya había pasado unas 3 semanas desde que la guerra había terminado y con eso el día de que el uzumaki despierte de su recuperación por lo que los novatos (que ya no eran tan novatos) decidieron ir a visitar al rubio después de recibir el mensaje de tsunade.

-Aun falta para ir con naruto kun creo que iré a comer un poco-con eso la joven se dirigió hacia la cocina encontrándose con una chica de pelo castaño y ojos perlas vestida con un kimono de color verde y aparentaba unos 20 años.

-Hola Yuri chan ¿Cómo estás?-dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa

- Buen día hinata sama, estoy muy bien y usted ¿desea algo de comer?-dijo Yuri (ella era de unos pocos de los hyugas que quería a hinata, pero también la consideraba como una hermana menor)

- si gracias me preguntaba si tenias…

-dangos –dijo Yuri .hinata no se sorprendía ya que ella siempre la cuidaba de niña es por eso que solo asintió –enseguida te los doy –busco a la alacena y les dio algunos.

-Gracias Yuri chan ahora debo irme a mi cuarto, tengo que ir….-fue interrumpida

-A visitar a su príncipe naranja ¿verdad?, oí que despertó –dijo con una sonrisa picara y rio después de ver el rojo vivo de la cara de hinata.

-Yo... yo, si iré con los chicos a ve...verlo estaba muy preocupada por el –

-si lo sé, el es alguien "muy importante" para ti no es así-resaltado la palabra importante

-¡Yu…Yuri chan!-grito sonrojada la hyuga-jaja ya ya no hablo mas, bueno suerte –dijo Yuri en ese momento alguien toca la puerta –bueno creo que es hora de irse hinata sama-

En la entrada se encontraba dos chicos uno con marcas rojas en la mejillas de ojos café acompañado de un gran perro blanco y el otro un chico encapuchado que no dejaba ver muy bien su rostro.

-Kiba, Shino –dijo con una sonrisa

-Vamos hinata el baka de naruto está despierto y seguro debes estar muy feliz por ir a verlo ¿verdad?- Provocando un gran sonrojo en hinata

-Kiba deja a hinata y apresurémonos –decía el abúrame

-Gracias shi…

-Si no, hinata saldrá corriendo y tendremos que perseguirla -dijo siguiendo su camino

-SHINO KUN-dijo con una cara de tomate

-jaja bueno vamos –dijo el inuzuca

-"que les pasa acaso es el día molesten a hinata ¿o qué?" –pensaba un poco molesta pero con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

Solo caminaron un poco hasta que se encontraron con los demás y siguieron su camino pero hinata iba muy distraída por que algo muy raro le pasaba y no se daba cuenta que ya estaban muy cerca del hospital, a ese punto había perdido la noción del tiempo y la orientación solo se podía ver como su cuerpo caminaba por si solo mientras su mente estaba tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

"**Iras a verlo, no crees que ya es tiempo de cambiar"-** dijo una voz de mujer pero un poco grave

-"¿quien… quien eres? ¿Donde estas? "–pensaba la ojiperla

-"**Soy el alguien que te ayudara y aun te falta para poder verme"-dijo la voz**

-"¿A… Ayudarme? Con que"-pregunto con curiosidad la chica

-"**Con tu problema llamado Naruto"-**

-"Na naruto kun…. Porque me ayu..."-fue interrumpida por la voz

**-"Por que tu no mereces estar triste por el, o por tu familia quien solo saben ignorarte como si no existieras, te ayudare a comprender que debes olvidar esta vida que elegiste dar."**

-"Yo sé que la vida que tengo no es la que quería pero aun así no me arrepiento de mis sentimientos hacia él y sobre mi familia yo prefiero hacerme a un lado para no recibir esas miradas departe de mi clan y seguir mejorando".

**-"No te dije que debes estar arrepentida, el amor es muy hermoso solo que en algunos casos este no es correspondido, yo se que eres una chica muy buena y si él no te acepta es un idiota" – **la chica quedo en silencio después de esas palabras.

**-"Aun así no vengo solo hablar de él sino de tu familia y una cosa más, dime hinata ¿porque tu padre te mira de una manera tan cruel?"**

En ese momento hinata había llegado a la puerta de Naruto pero cuando intento caminar tropezó y cayó. Cuando dejo de hablar con esa voz lo que pudo ver fue solo el suelo pero no sabía en qué lugar estaba pero no le prestó atención. -itai itai E...Eso dolió mucho –dijo mientras se pasaba la mano en la cabeza-mierda –suspiro- soy tan estúpida que me tropecé con mis propios pies, entiendo porque mi padre sigue pensando que soy una desgracia para el clan, lo ha dicho tantas veces que pienso que fue error nacer.

**-"Entonces tu padre piensa que eres una desgracia, eso para mí es mentira eres una chica muy fuerte deberías pensar que aun después de recibir esas acusaciones de tu clan tu siempre entrenabas para mejorarte a ti misma dejando a un lado esos comentarios tan fríos, para mí eso es fortaleza".-**hinata se encontraba solo escuchando esas voz que estaba en su mente dejando a un lado lo que pasaba en el exterior.

-"pero"-pensó ella pero cambio de pensar a hablar en voz alta sin darse cuenta- incluso mi propia hermana a la que jure proteger me mira tan fríamente, yo…-"**No importa lo que digan o hagan los demás o tu familia tú debes superarte a ti misma, mejorar , siempre sonreír y seguir como lo hacías antes y no dejar influirte con sus palabras"-** yo…yo desearía ser la misma de antes, toda mi vida es un fraude ,un engaño, yo no soy así ,desearía que ella estuviera aquí.-"**se que extrañas a tu madre pero aun así te gustaría que ella te viera así tan triste"-**la chica bajo la cabeza pensando y vino a ella una escena que nunca olvidara- y para colmo mi primo también se fue, lo extraño tanto….**-"Por ella y por el debes cambiar hinata"-**,cuando una flor de cerezo entra.

–"**Mira hinata una flor, sostenla" -**y ella la agarra-"**Dime a quien te recuerda esa flor"-** sakura-dijo la chica-"**Exacto, ella , recuerdas cuando la viste ,dime cual son tus sentimientos que reflejas al verla y porque, háblale como si en verdad fuera ella, libera lo que quieres decir pero no puedes contar."-** como te odio-dijo pero continuo- es difícil fingir ser linda contigo, desde la primera vez que te vi, antes de conocer a naruto te vi a los ojos y pude ver maldad, sangre, y oscuridad reflejados en ellos, no sé que será pero me causa terror estar contigo, desearía saber quién eres o que eres, pero no puedo hacer nada porque tú tienes algo que me gustaría tener, pero no puedo tenerlo ya que el solo me evita cada vez que lo veo, jaja pero porque me sorprende si desde que me conoció el piensa que soy una rara, me evita desde que le conté mis sentimientos en la batalla de pain pero no me importaba dar mi vida por él otra vez, pero ni siquiera me dio un gracias-En eso hinata baja la cabeza deprimida

-" **Muy bien hinata es mejor decir todo lo que sientes en vez de ocultarlos, pero escucha lo que acabas de decir ,tu casi das la vida por él y no hace nada ,tú te merecías al menos un gracias pero no te la dio y que paso después, solo te ignoro, por lo que se, él está bien recuperado y podía darte un día para hablar ,pero no lo hiso, aun que no la haya olvidado dejo tu declaración y tu sacrificio a un lado como si nunca hubiera ocurrido ,eso es lo que quieres ,vivir esperando una respuesta que tal vez no llegue, vivir con la duda y cuando te das cuenta perdiste la mayor parte de tu vida como lo hiciste amando a naruto desde la academia hasta ahora ,sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero entra en la realidad de una vez por todas ,ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que decides hacer?"-** -suspiro –ya me canse de ser alguien quien no soy, sufrí mucho cuando ella se fue y provoco un cambio en mi vida pero es hora de seguir, jeje recuerdo cuando dijo que algún día me enamoraría de un chico muy especial para mí, que me casaría, que tendría hijos con él …(no quiero escribir esto de nuevo esto, está en cap. anterior) -MALDITO KYUBI ARRUINASTE MI COMPROMISO, Vaya eso sonó egoísta además, si fuera a pasar que el hijo de cuarto acepte casarse con migo jajaja jeje soy una perdedora, inútil… -

"**Hinata no te deprimas, sigue hablando"-** dijo la vos y ella continuo-bueno, se supone que iría a visitar a naruto, pero no lo hare, ya me canse de esperarlo, desde hoy naruto uzumaki solo será un compañero shinobi para mi, después de todo se nota que sigue estando enamorado de sakura, aunque me da mala espina lo acepto, es hora de comenzar de nuevo, naruto espero que seas feliz con tu cerezo…. Porque te prometo que yo si seré feliz, cuando la verdadera hinata hyuga renazca de la oscuridad, hinata miso regresara, ya lo veras uzumaki kun- diciendo eso se retira del salón sin darse cuenta que todo lo que dijo fue escuchado por todos –**Bien hecho niña, demuéstrales a todos quien es hinata, sigue tu nuevo rumbo.-dijo la voz **–si, lo hare-decía feliz hinata.

**&%&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**E**n el presente hinata estaba en su cuarto recordando una vez más esa conversación soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se dirige a su estante donde puede ver una foto de su madre cuando era pequeña y otra en la que ella y neji estaban abrazados.-Es hora de tomar un nuevo rumbo-dijo abriendo un cofre delante de ella.

El antiguo equipo siete estaban en ichiraku ramen hablando de lo que pasaba, recordando los viejos tiempos, y entre ellos aparecían unos que otros gritos de naruto.

-toma naruto, un ramen miso para nuestro héroe–le decía teuchi con una sonrisa

-disfrútalo naruto y ustedes también sasuke, sakura –dijo la hija de teuchi Ayame.

-gracias viejo-dijo naruto-oye sasuke que te pasa has estado callado desde unos minutos –decía mientras comía con rapidez el tazón de ramen.

-Eso no te importa dobe-dijo el único Uchiha volteando el rostro hacia otro lado-"ya paso una semana, me pregunto si ella de verdad volverá"

-¿qué te pasa teme? de pronto empezaste a ponerte molesto-dijo con el ceño fruncido el rubio

-hmp-

Y como siempre otra discusión comenzó mientras teuchi y áyame sonreían por la escena, dejando a la peli rosa con un pensamiento "acaso estos nunca cambiaran"-empezaba a preparar su guante para terminar la discusión con un golpe hasta que…

-¡AYAME CHAN! ¡AYAME CHAN!-Gritaba una vocecita.

El equipo siete junto con Teuchi y Ayame voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver una chica con una figura formidable, vestida con una falda azul claro corta, con unas medias negras largas, una playera lila de mangas largas y unos zapatos blancos. Su pelo negro azulino estaba atado en una cola y el flequillo lo tenía hacia un lado. La chica era simplemente hermosa para cualquiera que la viera, la ropa solo resaltaba su figura y hacer brillar más su belleza natural con sus ojos perlas y su hermoso pelo azulino.

-Hi…Hinata-trataba de hablar el rubio pero no podía al verla de esa manera. -"hermosa "-era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

-"Al fin hinata, lograste ser la misma de antes"-pensaba el Uchiha con un sonrojo la cual solo nota la haruno.

-"Mi sasuke kun… no puede ser, te juro que estas me las pagaras hyuga "pensaba la peli rosada mientras apretaba los nudillos fuertemente.

-¿Hina…Hinami eres tú, en verdad eres tú?-decía con confusión Ayame.

-ASI ES, HINATA MISO VOLVIO- Decía mientras daba una vuelta y estiraba las manos hacia arriba.

-No puede ser al fin hinata ups… es decir Hinami que bueno, estamos muy felices por ti no es así papa-dijo recibiendo una sonrisa de teuchi -pero aun así debo asegurarme al 100% que eres tu ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿he?- dijo confundida la ojiperla hasta que Ayame señalo con el dedo un plato de ramen y ella lo entendió- claro, Ayame ya sabes que hacer-conversaban las dos chicas olvidándose del equipo 7 mientras que ellos solo pensaban una cosa "aun estamos aquí"-

A continuación Hinata o Hinami estaba sentada mientras teuchi dejaba 5 platos de ramen miso.

-Lista Hinami el tiempo corre… ¡YA!- dicho eso ella empezó a comer velozmente pero con gracia los 5 platos al mismo tiempo, primero los fideos, el caldo, la carne y así solo quedaron las barritas de pescado en los platos (esas cocas que tienen un espiral).Ella golpeo la mesa, lo que mando a volar las barras aterrizando en la boca de la hyuga.

-TIEMPO… wow un nuevo record, 5 platos en 1 minuto y 5 segundos, si, está confirmado hinata vuelves a hacer Hinata miso, mejor dicho Hinami jejeje aun no lo puedo creer Hinami volvió, eso quiere decir que la aldea será como antes ya lo puedo ver jejeje- las dos chicas se miraban y se empezaban a reír ignorando la cara de sorpresa y confusión del rubio.

-Hinami al fin volviste a hacer la de antes ya te estabas tardando-dijo el Uchiha a la hyuga, pero ella no contesto en vez de eso camino hasta quedar en frente de sasuke ignorando a los acompañantes del azabache.

-sasuke… IDIOTA -y lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que sasuke callera al suelo

-¿Por qué me golpeaste tonta?-

-Por irte de la aldea tonto -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-"esto es un dejavu "pensó el azabache -pero ya estoy aquí, así que no era necesario el golpe hina-hime.

- ¡no me llames así sasu-chan!-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-me vuelves a llamar así y te mato-dijo con enojo a la hyuga

-Ella soltó una sonrisa tomo una gran bocanada de aire y siguió-¡sasu-chan sasu-chan sasu-chan, sasu-chan, sasu-chan, sasu-chan, sasu-chan, sasu-chan, sasu-chan, sasu-chan, sasu-chan, sasu-chan, sasu-chaaaaaaan!

Entonces sasuke tomo las mejillas de hinata y empezó a estirarlas mientras hinata subía y bajaba los brazos reclamándole que ya pare, hasta que el las soltó.

-Eso dolió sasuke-kun-decía frotándose las mejillas con los ojos vidriosos resistiendo no llorar.

-Acaso vas a llorar be…-no pudo terminar porque Hinami (hinata) lo golpeo- oye-reclamo-pero luego soltó una sonrisa-me alegra que hayas decidido cambiar Hinami-dijo mientras la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla y sin si quiera pensarlo ella correspondió.

-Bueno no podía quedarme toda mi vida como alguien quien no soy ¿verdad?-decía la ojiperla mientras todos veían la hermosa escena de dos personas abrazándose y como si fuera poco el viento arrastro varios pétalos de cerezo alrededor de ellos dejando un ambiente de amor entre dos personas.

-"esto es muy raro"-pensaban teuchi y Ayame y no era por nada porque por un lado estaba la los azabaches que de la nada se abrazaban en una escena romántica lo cual incluso todos los aldeanos paraban a observarlos con los ojos como platos y del otro estaba los dos compañeros del Uchiha, la peli rosa claramente estaba furiosa apretando los puños y el rubio bueno no se puede decir como estaba por que en su cara reflejaba muchos sentimientos sorpresa, enojo, tristeza.

-"¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué ellos dos…? , No sé porque pero me siento triste cuando los veo"-decía con la cabeza baja. Al separarse del abrazo hinata miraba fijamente a sasuke y este hacia lo mismo, entonces ella le dedica una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, Naruto no pudo aguantar más ver que esa sonrisa era para sasuke y antes de que sakura vaya a soltar su enojo, el grito-QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ, ¡¿porque le dicen Hinami a hinata?! ¡¿Desde cuándo estudes se llevan tan bien?! ¡¿Teuchi, Ayame ustedes saben algo verdad?¡…¡vamos hablen ya!-decía muy enojado el rubio.

-Bueno, veras…-decía Ayame

%&%&%&%&&%&%%&%&%&&%&&%%CONTINUARA%&%&%&%&

Bueno este mi tercer capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo la nueva hinata se presenta a todos los novatos

Siguiente capítulo: Recordando a una desconocida

Reviews? Hasta la próxima

Atte.: hanataro


End file.
